


Wicked Game

by lunasumerin



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasumerin/pseuds/lunasumerin
Summary: Heard a song. Wrote a thing.





	Wicked Game

The whole team decided to celebrate at the end of a rather grueling mission that had lasted an extra week longer than they had planned for. They wanted to really get some nice relaxation in and they all ended up at a local bar that was often frequented by people both from Blackwatch and Overwatch.

Gabriel wasn't sure how he'd been talked into going, not when he still had a huge load of paperwork left to do now that they were home. So many reports to write and file. New assignments to work out and assign. But somehow he'd ended up at the bar with the rest of them. The worst part of it? He was enjoying himself. The beer was good, his agents were in pretty good spirits considering the mission they'd just come from, and they were all enjoying each other's company.

Sparks and McCree were having some sort of debate while Bowden looked on with a slightly unsure expression on his face. As if he wasn't sure whose side to be on if there even was a side to pick. Klimas and Rogers were taking turns singing karaoke. It wasn't very good, but he hadn't hired the two of them for their singing voices, that was for sure.

When Rogers finished his most recent caterwauling, he interrupted Sparks and McCree's conversation. Gabriel couldn't hear what was being said as he was sitting a distance away, just watching the antics of his agents. He was a little surprised though when Jesse looked around at the others and then over in Reyes' direction. Gabriel just looked back at him with a blank expression. He didn't know what they were talking about and it didn't take long before Jesse seemed resigned to do whatever it was they were bothering him with.

It didn't take long to find out what they'd asked him to do, because after another moment he had gotten up from his seat and went up to the stage where Rogers and Klimas had been singing. Gabriel realized then that they had talked Jesse into singing something as well. Reyes' interest was piqued as he couldn't remember ever hearing the young man sing anything. He knew that McCree could play guitar decently, but he'd never heard him so much as sing a single word. So he was paying close attention now, though he didn't hold much hope that the cowboy could sing better than the other two agents. But then again they were really bad.

McCree took the microphone and waited for the music to start. The music sounded old and Gabriel was expecting to hear country music. He was surprised when it wasn't exactly that. He didn't know the song, though he was pretty sure he'd heard it before. But the most surprising thing was that Jesse sounded _good_.

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

His voice was soft and soulful. He could have sworn the voice belonged to someone much older. But then Jesse had always had to be older than he was. His life had just thrown him into such things.

_I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
And I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you _

The other agents were clearly staring at him with rapt attention. Gabriel glanced around the bar and saw that they weren't the only ones. The entire place had gone quiet just to listen to McCree.

_What a wicked game you played to make me feel this way_  
_What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you_

McCree had his eyes closed as he sat on the wooden stool onstage. His chest rising and falling as he drew in deep breaths so he could extend certain notes. It was something Gabriel hadn't expected to have his eyes drawn to.

_What a wicked thing to say you never felt this way  
What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you _

And then his eyes opened. They widened for a moment when he realized that the entire bar was hanging on his every word. But those soft brown eyes quickly moved to his commander. Meeting Reyes' gaze and holding it.

_No, I don't want to fall in love_   
_With you_

Gabriel felt his chest tighten suddenly and he couldn't pull his gaze away from Jesse's. It was like he'd been paralyzed. Like a snake hypnotizing a mouse. The emotion in his voice holding him there, blanking out the rest of the world for just a few more moments while Jesse finished the song.

_Nobody loves no one_

____________

Jesse was sat in a dark corner of a dirty bar in the middle of nowhere, his whiskey stale and tasting of piss. Country songs filled the bar with scratchy music, which gave the nearby bar patrons a soundtrack for their drunken revelry. He watched them idly while he nursed his glass, procrastinating on where to go next. Should he answer the recall? Or would he ignore it and go one with his life?

One of the people at the nearby pool table accidentally hit the jukebox with the end of their cue and it made a horrible screech of a noise until the next record fell onto the turn table and the soft hiss of the record cleared the air before music filled the bar again.

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you_

McCree's head dropped down onto the table top and he could feel the tears quickly puddle under his cheek.

 


End file.
